Anne
:For the character in Remothered, see Anna Zerische. Anne (アン Ann) is one of Jennifer Simpson's three friends in Clock Tower: The First Fear. She is the oldest of the group. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Like Laura, she is able to die or live depending on how the game is played. In Ending S, she can be one of the girls who survives. Otherwise: *Anne can be impaled by Bobby through a stained glass window in the ceiling, following with Bobby chasing Jennifer. *Anne can be seen being thrown out a window if Jennifer chooses to look out the window in one of the hallways. *Anne can die by drowning in the courtyard pool, presumably by Bobby, since Anne can't seem to escape, and after she dies, Bobby pops out. He presumably pulls her down. *In Ending A, if Anne survives, she will reunite with Jennifer, only for it to be cut short by Mary appearing from the shadows and throwing Anne off into the clock tower's gears. Anne died during the events of the first game, as Jennifer was the only survivor as revealed in the sequel. How she died exactly is unknown, though it is likely that her window death is canon, considering how the manga adaption depicts her death as such. Personality Anne appears as a brunette haired girl and wears a long, green dress with a light green shirt, and a brown vest. She is described as a willful, headstrong person who likes to get her way, as well as a leader-type, who is looked up to by her friends. Her best friend is Laura. Creator's comment Cameos Anne have two pissobly cameos in other game series: *Anne has a resemblance to the character Annette game Castlevania: Dracula X, game released months before Clock Tower for snes. Besides having a certain physical resemblance to Anne, during the game Annette can turn into a monster and and ends dead in an alternative scene of the game that takes place in a Clock Tower, a clear reference to Anne. *Anne was possibly the inspiration of Anna, the protagonist of the mobile games Death Trap and Death Trap 2: The Unlocked Code, since the two have a great physical resemblance. Annette.png| Annette's trasnformation in Clastlevania Dracula X. Anna.png|Anna, the protagonist of Death Trap mobile series. Trivia *Anne's name is spelled as Anne, not Ann, as seen in the Clock Tower: The First Fear guidebook. Her name was spelled as "Ann" in the unofficial English translation of the game. *According to the official Japanese novel of Clock Tower, Anne's surname remains unknown, as she was abandoned as a child. *In the Wonderswan version of the game, Anne's death in the clock tower was omitted, even if the player meets all requirements for Anne to die this way, what happens is the ending where Mary dies being pushed by Jennifer clock tower's electrical system. *In the general version of the game, the game game begins with the girls in the lobby of the mansion and Laura saying, "What a huge place..." and Anne agreeing with, "Yeah! The main hall's gigantic!" In the Windows 95 version had Anne saying, "What a huge place..." and Laura agree with her, "Yeah! The main hall's gigantic!" *In Windows 95 version of the game, there is a requirement more to save to Anne: If the player hear Anne screaming in the hallway that leads to the west wing of the mansion, even though he did not see her die through the window, she is presumed dead and it becomes impossible to meet the ending "S" saving her. To save Anne, the player must cross this hallway quickly avoiding it dies. *The death of Michael Tate in the game Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within is similar to Anne's death as he can also die falling from a stained glass window. *Anne's ceiling death is very similar to and is likely inspired by the opening scene in the 1977 movie, Suspiria, a film directed by the same person as Phenomena, the source of much of the game's inspiration. Gallery Ctannceilingdeath.jpg|Anne's ceiling death Ctannwindowdeath.jpg|Anne's window death Anne3.png|Anne's pool death Annjenniferreuinted.jpg|Anne and Jennifer reunited Ctanndeath.jpg|Anne being thrown off the clock tower Anne.png|Anne in Ending S Ann clue book.png|Official artwork from Windows 95 Clue Book Ann victory's artwork.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory AnneManga.png|Anne from the Prologue manga AnneWindowManga.png|Anne's death in the manga Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Barrows' family members